The present technology relates to an optical-electrical hybrid module, and more particularly, to an optical-electrical hybrid module intended to realize miniaturization and high density while suppressing loss in a device in which an optical fiber is used.
In recent years, in various electronic devices, as an amount of information to be dealt with has been increasing, so has use of an optical fiber as an information transmission channel.
In this case, for example, one end of the optical fiber is connected to an information processing device via a light transmission module. This light transmission module converts an electrical signal output from the information processing device into an optical signal and emits the optical signal to the optical fiber. Further, a light reception module is connected to the other end of this optical fiber. This light reception module converts the optical signal propagating through the optical fiber into an electrical signal.
Further, the increasing amount of information to be dealt with has necessitated higher speed information communication.
For example, it is necessary to install a light transmission module or a light reception module as a high-density array for miniaturization in order to achieve high-speed information communication in a super computer, a data center, or the like.
Further, the number of parts tends to increase due to the high-density array, and an amount of heat generated during operation of an electronic device increases correspondingly. Therefore, it is important to obtain sufficient shield effects and take sufficient heat radiation measures.
Technology intended to sufficiently obtain both a shield effect and a cooling effect in a shield structure for a chip part has been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-71658).